1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun holding apparatus for receiving conventional rifles, shotguns, muzzleloaders and other firearms designed to adjust to different lengths and to be used in a carrying position, resting position and from a resting position quickly and easily raised to a ready position for shooting. More particularly, the invention relates to an elongated adjustable support strap having a slidable pad which may be adjusted to a number of fixed positions for resting on a shoulder or around the neck of a hunter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,756 issued to Hightower on Sep. 8, 1998, discloses a firearm sling constructed with an elongated pad having at one end a thumb loop. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,852 issued to Perkins on May 16, 1967, is a conventional gun sling featuring thistle-cloth fasteners sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cVelcroxe2x80x9d located at the face of the strap. Another gun sling and method of use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,564 issued to Carter on Apr. 4, 1972, which emphasizes a lower end cup for supporting a muzzle with a sling passing around the body of a shoe. A gun sling with a thumb support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,263 issued to Bianchi on Jan. 19, 1982. Featured in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,258 issued to Clark on Nov. 30, 1982, is a locking ring for adjustment on a general carrying strap applicable to various objects. The slings disclosed in the prior art are not as readily adaptable for quick access from the safety position to the shooting position as is shown in the within gun holding apparatus. Thus, the within invention directs itself to an improved gun holding apparatus that is safer to use, yet functions more efficiently in allowing the firearm to be raised to a firing position.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to eliminate the problems inherent with existing known slings for holding rifles, shotguns, muzzleloaders and the like which holding apparatus can selectively be placed in a carrying position, resting position or ready position for shooting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun holding apparatus that is easily adjustable in length in order to accommodate various types of firearms of all dimensions, shapes and sizes.
It is the further object of the present invention to eliminate use of a swivel, and thus, same has been constructed of less components for simplifying the manufacturing process and making for more economical production.
Yet another object of the present invention is to create a gun holding apparatus that won""t slide once positioned on the shoulder or around the neck making for a safer use.
Another object of the present invention is to create a safer gun holding apparatus, in particular, during the resting position leaving the hands free for other important purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to create a gun holding apparatus which when same is in the resting position is pointed away from the body, and at the same time, enables the gun to be easily and quickly raised to the shooting position.
An aesthetic object of the present invention is to produce a gun holding apparatus with a pad that may have imprinted thereof on an outer exposed surface a design, lettering, name or the like.
More specifically, the present invention is a gun holding apparatus for receiving conventional rifles, shotguns, and muzzleloaders, comprising an elongated adjustable support strap consisting of opposing looped ends for attachment to said rifles, shotguns and muzzleloaders; a slidable pad for movement along said strap, enabling adjustment to a multiple number of fixed positions, whereby at any of said fixed positions, said pad is secured by a first plurality of slit openings at a first end of said pad and a second plurality of slit openings at a second end of said pad, whereby said strap is looped outward and back inward in an over and under fashion with respect to said pad, such that an inward surface of said strap contacts an outward surface of said pad, said strap secured to one of said fixed positions by tightening said strap within said first plurality of slit openings and said second plurality of slit openings; a first of said looped ends created by a releasable tension lock at a first end of said strap creating a strap loop for attachment to a stock section of said rifles, shotguns and muzzleloaders; a second of said looped ends created by a releasable slip lock at a second end of said strap for adjustment of a sling loop for attachment to a butt section of said rifles, shotguns and muzzleloaders.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, and referenced to the illustrations appended hereto.